Stats
The following is a description of player stats in Secret of Evermore. HP HP is the character's vitality. The Boy begins the game with 21 HP and the Dog with 27, and they each gain 9 HP when they level up. When the Dog's HP becomes zero, it is unable to sniff for ingredients, dash, or attack enemies, but it can still move and be controlled by the player. Visually, when the Dog has zero HP, it will stop and lay down when not in motion. When the Boy's HP becomes zero, unless Pixie Dust or Regenerate are in effect, the game ends. Level The boy or dog's level, increases by gaining Experience points. When level increases, all stats gain a little buff. The boy needs less experience than the dog to levelup. The table below displays the experience values needed for each level: Attack Determines the physical damage done by the player or dog's attacks. Note that when using the Bazooka, its damage cannot be increased/decreased in any way. It is predetermined by ammo attack value. Attack can be increased in 5 ways; - Weapons are acquired throughout the game (List of Weapons) and provide increasingly stronger attack values. Also, although it does not visibily increase your attack, by charging up your weapon to level 2; it will deal 200% damage and level 3; 400% damage. - Charms can be acquired that raise attack like the Sun Stone and Silver Sheath. The latter is, due to a glitch, always active however (even if not owned). - Alchemy formula Atlas can be used to raise attack. The dog cannot be targeted. - By leveling up. Every level grants 2 extra attack for the player and 4 for the dog. - When in Omnitopia, the dog in toaster form is granted an extra 80 attack. Defense Determines the physical damage taken from enemy attacks. Defense can be increased in 5 ways; - Armor can be bought/found throughout the game (List of Armor) and provides increasingly stronger defense values, this is the main way of raising defense. - Charms can be acquired that raise defense like the Staff of Life and Armor Polish. - Alchemy formula Defend can be used to raise defenses and does so formidably at a decent alchemy level. Although Shield halves damage taken, it does not directly increase defenses. - By leveling up. Every level grants 1 extra defense for the player and 6 for the dog. - When in Omnitopia, the dog in toaster form is granted an extra 250 defense. Magic Def Determines the damage taken from enemy alchemy spells. The player has a base magic defense of 4, the dog has 3. This stat can only be increased in two ways; Acquiring the Wizard's Coin, which adds 7 Magic defense for the player and 5 for the dog. And by leveling up, adding 1 per level. Evade % Determines likelihood of evading physical attacks. Evade % can be increased in 3 ways; - By leveling up. Every level grants the player or the dog an extra 0.5%. - The alchemy formula Speed adds Evade %, depending on its level. - The Thug's Cloak charm adds 3%. The Ruby Heart lowers the Hit % of enemies, which indirectly increases your Evade %. Hit % Determines likelihood of landing physical attacks on enemies. Hit % can be increased in 3 ways; - By leveling up. Every level grants the player or the dog an extra 0.5%. - The alchemy formula Speed adds Hit %, depending on its level. - The Jade Disk charm adds 3%. Category:Gameplay